1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rescue device and emergency apparatus. More specifically, the present invention comprises a weighted throwing portion secured to a length of rope, and an adjustable wrist loop secured a short distance from the throwing portion.
2. Background Art
Each year numerous lives are lost because aid was not quickly available, even when bystanders and emergency crews are present. Most rescue operations require a certain amount of time to prepare and executexe2x80x94and time that can be fatal to a person in distress.
There are also hazards to the rescue personnel or bystander, especially if attempting the rescue without proper planning. Many tragic stories tell of the Good Samaritan that attempted to rescue a victim in distress only to become a victim of the same fate.
Persons in distress in water pose several problems to a rescuer. The distressed person will likely cling to whatever is within reach, including a prospective rescuer. A drowning person lacks the capacity of reasoning and can present a serious threat to an unqualified or unsuspecting rescuer. For this reason, lifeguards normally keep a safe distance between themselves and the victim. The lifeguard typically uses a buoy or other floatation device to present to the victim to grasp and can then safely haul the buoy and victim to shore. If there is no separation device, a lifeguard dives below the surface and positions the victim into a safe and controlled orientation before attempting to swim to shore. In the event that the victim does manage to grab hold of a lifeguard, the preferred escape is to dive under the water and break-away from the victim.
Rescue operations in ice present even greater danger to the victim and rescue persons. Hypothermia is a major concern, and a person that falls into frigid water only has a few minutes before the effects of hypothermia develop. Hypothermia causes the body to enter into a state of shock that inhibits coordination and muscular control. It also effects the mental state and a person may become unconscious. A further problem relates to the ice itself, the area surrounding a break is usually more susceptible to breaking, thus a rescue person that exerts too much pressure upon the ice may wind up stuck in the same predicament as the victim.
In order to reduce the aforementioned problems, attempts have been made to produce a suitable rescue device. The prior art devices have general short-comings and do not adequately address the problems and difficulties stated herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,077 discloses a spherical throwing device with integrated channels to form a loop that would restrict once the rope is pulled. This particular invention has no means of keeping the loop in an open position and there is no restriction on the rope to prevent slippage of the loop size during throwing and operation. Furthermore the loop is integrally connected to the throwing ball and it would be difficult to engage the loop.
A weighted throwing bag with a securing line is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,526 that allows the weighted bag to be thrown in the vicinity of a distressed person. The bag has gripping portions that can be used to cling to until help arrives or to assist in pulling the person out of the water. The bag also employs a spike tool to enable the distressed person to climb to safety out of ice. This invention relies on the distressed person to be conscious and have good motor skills to rescue him/her self.
The invention of U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,651 describes a throwable disc-shaped device connected to a rope. The disc breaks apart to produce a harness that can be grabbed by the victim or the victim can slip his arms through the harness and the harness will go around the back and under the arms. A similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,637 that shows a floatation device with gripping structures and straps. One problem with these inventions is that if they are held in the hands, the victim may lose consciousness and let go of the rope. It may also be difficult to grab onto the device or straps when wearing clothing and gloves. In addition, if the person fell into an icy body of water and the harness is placed around the back of the victim, the force of the pulling will bring the person""s chest against the ice.
A life ring is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,642 having a semi-rigid inner ring and a flexible outer ring. The distressed person is supposed to be situated within the inner ring and as the pulling rope is pulled the outer ring changes in shape so as to grip the distressed persons arms. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,145 another circular shaped buoy device is disclosed with a center strap and buckling devices to secure the distressed person. An inflatable buoy device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,158. These devices generally do not have a long range throwing capacity. These devices also require some physical dexterity on the part of the distressed person. In addition, these devices tend to occupy more space and cargo room.
There are many other devices that describe various discs and rings having certain features and attributes, but all generally require the distressed person to hold onto an object or otherwise secure him/her self to the object. What is needed is a device that is compact and easily stored in convenient locations. Such a device should be capable of rapid deployment and operable by anyone. This device should be inexpensive to purchase, yet sturdy and dependable. The device should allow the rescuer to deploy the rescue device a long distance from the rescuer so that the rescuer remains safe. This device should allow the victim a fast yet secure way to be secured to the device. Furthermore, this device should hold the person in an optimal position with the head above water, even if the victim loses consciousness.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the aforementioned background, and is for a compact life-saving rescue device. The invention, that contains the floatation throwing device and the rope having a hand loop restraint, is stored securely on a rigid carrying board. This provides a convenient and inexpensive rescue device that is versatile, lightweight, and compact and can be used in ponds, rivers, streams, lakes, brooks and similar bodies of waterxe2x80x94especially if the water is frozen or partially frozen.
An object of the invention is to provide a life safety apparatus that can be used as a first response tool. The compact device can be stowed in a car trunk or carried along when venturing out in the outdoors. It can be used to stabilize a person in distress until help arrives and may be used to assist in pulling the person to safety. The invention is held conveniently on the retaining board and quickly and easily can be extracted and delivered to the distressed person, even by a person with no training in life-saving or rescue operations.
The wrist/arm securing feature retains a firm grip on the person even if the person loses consciousness or is otherwise unable to hold onto an object.
A further object of the invention is to provide a life-saving apparatus,that is capable of being delivered a long distance from the rescuer so that the rescuer remains safe and secure. The weighted portion of the present invention allows the rope to be accurately thrown an average of 75-85 feet. In one embodiment the weighted unit is a buoyant ball.
And another object is an emergency rescue device that employs a loop positioned a short distance from the weighted portion. The loop is designed such that it secures around the wrist/arm when the rope is pulled.
Yet another object is that the present invention is comprised of relatively inexpensive components so that the unit is affordable to rescue, fire, police and emergency personnel that are on tight fiscal budgets. The device is also affordable to the general public and can put such devices in the hands of those that are first to arrive at the scene of the rescue. This is especially important when time is a critical element of survival.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a floatation device in close proximity to a distressed person to be used to help the person locate the rope and wrist loop. The buoy is fluorescent in color. The device can also employ battery operated lighting means and electronics such as global positioning systems and emergency alerting devices.
An object of the invention is a throwable rescue device, comprising a length of rope having a base end and a throwing end. In one embodiment, the rope is stranded polypropylene. There is a weighted unit connected at an end of the throwing end and a loop forming assembly engaging the rope forming an adjustable loop in the rope with a slidable end and a fixed end. The loop forming assembly is designed such that the rope retains its loop during deployment. The loop secures when the rope is pulled by the rescuer, while the distressed person has their wrist/arm through the loop. The design of the loop forming assembly always remains open until the proper angle and resistance is attained.
An object includes a throwable rescue device, wherein the loop forming assembly is comprised of a pivoting retention block, a stop sleeve, spring ring, rubber retention washer and self tapping screws. The pivoting retention block is an L shaped machined high definition polyethylene part used to ensure proper length of the loop and provides proper placement of all parts of the loop forming assembly. There are beveled surfaces in the slidable side of the block to provide ease of engagement of the stop sleeve and proper angle to the rope when the rope is pulled. The bevel to the loop side of the loop forming assembly allows the friction to the rubber washer to be reduced when the rope is pulled. The stop sleeve is stainless steel cylindrical hollow tube used to set the loop length and help provide retention support to keep loop assembly open. The spring ring is a stainless steel double loop ring to secure the stop sleeve to the rope in a fixed position on the slidable end of the loop forming assembly and prevents the stop sleeve from sliding through the pivot retention block.
The rubber retention washer is made of neoprene rubber in order to set the loop length and help provide retention with the stop sleeve to keep loop assembly open. The inner diameter of the washer contacts the rope on the slidable end of the loop forming assembly wherein an outer edge of the washer contacts the rope on an inner side of the fixed end. This configuration ensures the ring sleeve stays in proper position and the loop stays open.
Another object is a throwable rescue device, wherein the means for resisting movement is an outer edge of the washer contacting the rope at the fixed end, wherein the washer is displaced when the base end is pulled. In one embodiment, the screws are stainless steel self tapping screws used to ensure the pivoting retention block to the rope in a fixed position.
An additional object is a throwable rescue device, further comprising a storage retainer for storing the rescue device. In one embodiment the storage caddy has a hollow circular section and the rope wraps around the circular section and the ball fits within the hollow section. There can be a base portion affixed to one end of the circular section and a mating lid assembly that covers the circular section and secures to the base portion.
An object of the invention is a throwable rescue device, comprising a length of rope having a base end and a throwing end. There is a weighted unit connected at an end of the throwing end and a loop forming assembly engaging the rope and forming an adjustable loop in the rope. The loop forming assembly has a means for providing resistance on the rope to maintain a size of the adjustable loop, and a means for providing no resistance when the base end is pulled.
A further object includes the throwable rescue device, wherein the loop forming assembly comprises an xe2x80x98Lxe2x80x99 shaped member having a long section and a short section with a first passage through the long section and a second passage through the section, wherein a fixed end of the adjustable loop goes through the first passage and a slidable end of the adjustable loop goes through the second passage. And, wherein the means for providing resistance comprises a stop sleeve engaging the second passage and at least one washer installed on the slidable end. Furthermore, wherein the means for providing resistance is at least one plyable washer installed on the adjustable end wherein an outer edge of the washer contacts the fixed end of the rope. An additional object further comprises a stop to limit a size of the loop, wherein the stop is a spring ring affixed to a stop sleeve that is fixedly attached to the base end proximal the loop forming assembly.
An additional object is the throwable rescue device, further comprising a storage caddy for storing the rescue device, and also wherein the rope is stranded polypropylene, and further wherein the weighted unit is a buoyant ball
An object of the invention is a throwable rescue device, comprising a length of rope having a base end and a throwing end. A weighted unit is connected at an end of the throwing end and there is a loop forming assembly engaging the rope and forming an adjustable loop in the rope. The adjustable loop has a fixed end and a slidable end, and the loop forming assembly has a first passage engaging the rope on the fixed end and a second passage slidably engaging the rope on the slidable end, wherein the loop forming assembly has at least one washer installed on the slidable end.
And yet another object is the throwable rescue device, further comprising a stop affixed to the based end proximal the loop forming assembly and limiting a size of the loop when the stop contacts the loop forming assembly. The loop forming assembly may comprise an xe2x80x98Lxe2x80x99 shaped member having a long section and a short section with the first passage through the long section and the second passage through the short section. In addition, the second passage can have a beveled surfaces engaging the rope. In contrast, the first orifice can employ self tapping screws affixing the rope to the loop forming assembly.
And a final object is a throwable rescue device, wherein at least one washer provides a means for resisting movement of the rope, wherein an outer edge of the washer contacts the rope at the slidable end, wherein the washer is displaced when the base end is pulled.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description, wherein only a preferred embodiment of the invention is shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by me on carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention.